NERDY CHANYEOL (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [ONESHOOT] NC-21! YAOI! Baekhyun terpaksa bercinta dengan Chanyeol -si murid nerd- setelah teman sialannya memberikan obat perangsang di minumannya, karena hanya Chanyeol lah yang tersisa di ruang perpustakaan itu. "Chanyeol, mungkin kau adalah lelaki yang beruntung karena aku benar-benar membutuhkan milikmu untuk memasukiku lubangku saat ini juga." ChanBaek! RnR!


**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

 ** _ONESHOOT dari Yuta hasil request'an dari Ka Joan._**

 ** _ENJOY!_**

* * *

Nampak dua orang siswa berparas cantik tengah duduk berhadapan di dalam sebuah kelas yang sudah terlihat kosong karena jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat beberapa menit yang lalu. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, tetapi sepertinya mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu hal yang penting.

"Byun Baekhyun, jika kau menerima tantangan dariku ini, maka akan dengan senang hati aku mentraktirmu makan siang di kantin selama satu bulan. Bagaimana?"

Luhan nampak sumringah saat mendapati ekspresi jengkel yang di tunjukkan oleh sahabatnya saat ini setelah ia memberikan sebuah tawaran berupa tantangan. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun -sahabat Luhan- mengaku pada dirinya jika ia memang sedang jatuh cinta. Ya, kemarin malam Luhan mendapati sahabatnya itu tengah berjalan berdua saja dengan seorang pria yang sepertinya ia kenal. Tetapi Baekhyun tetap bersi keras tidak ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padanya dan mengakuinya.

Luhan kehabisan cara untuk membuat Baekhyun mau berkata jujur padanya, dan ia pikir hanya dengan cara inilah ia bisa membuat Baekhyun lebih terbuka. Apa salahnya jika ia memberikan sebuah minuman yang sudah ia beri 'obat perangsang' pada sahabatnya tersebut? Toh, Baekhyun tidak akan mati. Karena hanya dengan cara seperti ini ia bisa membuat Baekhyun 'terpaksa' melampiaskan hasrat dari efek 'obat perangsang' nya tersebut pada seseorang yang sudah ia curigakan selama ini.

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun benar-benar menyukai tergetnya kali ini, tetapi bagaimana mungkin ia mengetahui jawabannya jika ia belum mencoba untuk membuktikannya? Dan mungkin kalian masih bertanya-tanya siapakah target Luhan yang saat ini tengah berdekatan dengan sahabatnya yang di kenal paling cantik di sekolahannya tersebut. Kalian mungkin akan sama terkejutnya seperti Luhan karena lelaki yang menjadi targetnya yaitu..

Seorang lelaki yang berada satu tingkat di bawah mereka, memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi melebihi batas rata-rata, memiliki telinga yang lebar, hidung mancung yang tertutupi oleh kacamata tebal, dan memiliki gaya rambut juga cara berpakaian yang paling kampungan di antara murid kampungan yang lainnya.

Dia bernama Park Chanyeol.

Si lelaki culun yang tidak memiliki selera dalam bergaya. Mengabaikan penampilannya dan terlihat lebih mementingkan buku-buku tebal yang selalu di bawanya ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Dan itulah yang membuat Luhan amat sangat penasaran kenapa bisa-bisanya Baekhyun berjalan berdua saja dengan lelaki culun itu.

"Aku hitung sampai tiga, atau-"

"Baiklah, aku akan menerima tantanganmu. Kali ini apa lagi? Bercinta dengan Kris si kapten klub basket yang paling tampan? Atau menggoda Kai si ketua klub dance yang paling seksi? Ow, atau kau ingin menyuruhku untuk memblowjob Sehun si albino tampan yang memiliki wajah vampire?" tukas Baekhyun dengan nada bicaranya yang sangat cerewet.

"Yak! Sehun itu milikku, kau tidak berhak menyentuhnya bahkan memblowjobnya karena akulah yang akan melakukan hal itu padanya," ucap Luhan tidak terima sambil menjitak kepala Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun meringis dan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Kau terlihat amat sangat murahan, Lu."

"Jaga bicaramu, pendek!"

"Hei, kau juga pendek dan-"

"Terima tantanganku atau aku akan mengurungmu di kamar mandi bersama si 'Nerdy Chanyeol'?"

Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun berubah drastis ketika ia mendengar Luhan menyebutkan nama Chanyeol. _What the hell?_ Apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika ia berada di dalam satu kamar mandi bersama si culun menjijikkan itu? Mungkin ia akan mati karena muak melihat wajah dungu yang selalu di tunjukkan oleh Chanyeol. Oh tidak, itu adalah mimpi buruk.

"Lebih baik kau mengurungku di kandang unta terbang daripada aku harus berada di satu kamar mandi dengan si culun itu!" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada protesnya.

"Sayangnya di dunia ini tidak ada unta terbang, Baekhyun ku yang cantik~"

"Cepat katakan apa tantanganmu dan jangan terlalu banyak membuang waktu. Asal kau tahu, aku sangat sibuk saat ini."

"Wow ratu sekolah kita nampak sedikit sensitif. Ow, atau karena aku menyebutkan nama Chanyeol ya?"

"Jangan sebut namanya lagi, aku benar-benar muak."

"Muak atau mual? Mual karena kau hamil anaknya mungkin? Hahaha kau tidak akan bisa membohongiku lagi, Byun Baekhyun."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!"

Luhan tertawa mendapati Baekhyun semakin terlihat jengkel. Kemudian tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia segera meletakkan sebuah botol minuman _isotonic_ tepat di depan Baekhyun. Bermaksud untuk membuat Baekhyun mengerti akan tantangannya kali ini.

"Kau hanya cukup meminum minuman ini hingga habis tanpa sisa," ucap Luhan dengan sangat jelas. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengernyit heran akan tantangan Luhan yang tidak biasanya ini. Tetapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga pada Luhan dan ia menunjukkan seringaian cantiknya pada Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau sedang mabuk atau tidak, tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa tantanganmu kali ini adalah tantangan termudah yang pernah kau berikan padaku. Apakah kau sudah berubah menjadi malaikat karena mendapatkan warisan sehingga kau mampu mentraktirku selama satu bulan, Xi Luhan?"

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar perkataan cerewet dari Baekhyun. Luhan lebih memilih untuk membukakan tutup botol plastik minuman tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Berhentilah berbicara dan habiskan minuman ini."

"OK!"

Dengan sangat bernafsu Baekhyun meraih botol minuman tersebut dan meneguknya hingga benar-benar habis hanya dalam satu tarikan nafas saja. Luhan yang melihatnya pun sempat menganga karena Baekhyun nampak begitu haus. Apakah sebegitu menyeramkannya bagi Baekhyun jika berada di dalam satu kamar mandi dengan Chanyeol? Tetapi kenapa Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat begitu jijik pada Chanyeol? Jadi, apakah ia hanya salah paham telah melihat Baekhyun berjalan berdua dengan Chanyeol kemarin malam?

Untuk menyesalinya pun ia sudah terlambat. Nyatanya Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan satu botol minumannya yang sudah nampak kosong. Bersih tidak tersisa sedikitpun.

"Haahh~ tantangan macam apa ini? Bagaimana kau tahu jika aku sedang kehausan?" Baekhyun tertawa puas sambil meremehkan Luhan karena ia merasa jika dirinya sudah menang. Namun tawa puas Baekhyun luntur seketika saat Luhan justru menyeringai ke arahnya. Seringaian itu sungguh menakutkan dan ia baru pertama kali melihat Luhan menyeringai seperti itu.

"Tantanganmu baru saja akan di mulai, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun sedikit mendesis dan ia menengok ke arah selangkangannya yang nampak bangun. Sial! Luhan mengerjainya.

" _Shit!_ "

Wajah Baekhyun memerah dengan sangat cepat karena ia sudah terangsang. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyelesaikan 'permasalahan' nya kali ini? Terlebih tubuhnya semakin terasa panas dan miliknya terasa sedikit berkedut. Ini sangat menyiksa dan ia harus segera menyelesaikannya. Tapi..

Tidak mungkin ia bermain solo. Mau di taruh dimana wajah cantiknya jika ia bermain solo? Bermain solo sungguh bukan gayanya. Terlebih sahabat sialannya ini pasti akan menertawakannya jika ia bermain solo. Lalu apakah ia harus mencari seseorang untuk membantu menyelesaikan permasalahannya ini?

"Kau benar-benar licik, Lu!"

Baekhyun mengumpat pada Luhan dan ia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri untuk melihat kondisi kelas. Berharap ada seorang lelaki tampan yang masih tersisa di kelas ini. Ah iya, untuk sekedar informasi, saat ini memang sudah lewat dari jam pulang sekolah. Jadi sedikit sulit untuk menemukan seseorang agar bisa menyentuhnya saat ini juga. Dan naas, Baekhyun tidak mampu menemukan seorang pun yang masih tersisa di kelas ini. _Hell_ , tidak mungkin jika ia melampiaskannya pada Luhan. Mereka itu sama-sama posisi _bottom_. Posisi bawah yang hanya menerima sodokan dari penis-penis besar milik para seme-seme tampan.

"Kau membutuhkan bantuan, Byun Baekhyun?" Luhan berbicara dengan nada yang meremehkan pada Baekhyun. Seolah ia sudah berhasil menyudutkan Baekhyun dengan tantangannya ini. Sesaat lagi Baekhyun pasti akan mengakui hubungannya dengan Chanyeol padanya.

"Tidak mungkin aku menyelesaikannya sendiri! Ugh cepatlah bantu aku, Luhan! Aku tidak sanggup lagi akh!"

Baekhyun sedikit mendesah ketika ia menyentuh miliknya yang sudah sangat mengeras. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan penis besar untuk memenuhi lubangnya dan juga tangan besar untuk mengocok penis mungilnya. Tetapi kenapa begitu sulit hanya karena jam pulang sekolah yang sudah lewat beberapa menit lalu?

"Hahh~ aku sudah memberikan tantanganku padamu, dan saat ini adalah giliranmu untuk menjalankan tantanganku. Aku.. pulang duluan ne?"

Dengan santai Luhan meraih tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan. Keringat sudah membanjiri dahi Baekhyun dan wajah cantiknya nampak memerah meminta untuk di setubuhi. Nafasnya terengah-engah layaknya seorang jalang yang sudah sangat terangsang karena _foreplay_ dan ingin cepat-cepat mendapatkan penetrasi di permainan inti. Sedikit berlebihan memang, tetapi seperti itulah kondisi Baekhyun saat ini.

Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati meskipun itu pada sahabatmu sendiri, Byun Baekhyun yang cantik kkk~

"Akh! Kau benar-benar sahabatku yang paling sialan!" Baekhyun berteriak ketika melihat Luhan sudah menghilang dari balik pintu kelas mereka.

Kemudian tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia segera berlari keluar kelas untuk mencari seorang lelaki yang bersedia menyetubuhinya saat ini juga. Demi Tuhan, ia sudah benar-benar tidak tahan dengan ereksi ini. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekolah yang sudah sepi, ia terus berlari membuka pintu kelas satu persatu berharap masih ada tersisa satu murid yang masih berada di kelas. Namun sudah beberapa kelas ia datangi, tidak ada seorangpun lelaki disana. Baekhyun benar-benar frustasi dan ia terus memegangi penisnya yang menyembul dengan sedikit mengusap-ngusapnya. Tetapi bukannya mereda, ereksi Baekhyun semakin menjadi dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menjerit sekeras-kerasnya.

"Akh! Aku akan mati! Shhh~"

Bruk!

Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun terpaksa menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di samping pintu perpustakaan karena ia sungguh tidak mampu berjalan lagi dengan kedua kakinya akibat ereksi ini. Ia benar-benar tersiksa dan ia rasa ia akan mati disini menahan ereksi. Biarkanlah hidupnya tamat disini dengan sangat tragis hanya karena ereksi. Ia lebih baik mati daripada bermain solo seperti orang dungu. Ia sudah tidak memiliki harapan lagi dan ia menyerah akan tantangan Luhan kali ini.

Ia..

Sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

"Aku rasa aku benar-benar akan mati akhh~ kenapa sangathh eunghh menyakitkanhh?"

Cklek

"S-Sunbae?"

Baekhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya saat mendapati seorang lelaki tinggi yang baru saja keluar dari pintu perpustakaan itu. Tangannya dengan cepat terangkat untuk meraih tangan lelaki itu layaknya ia akan jatuh ke dalam laut yang di penuhi oleh puluhan hiu yang siap memakannya hidup-hidup jika lelaki itu tidak meraih uluran tangannya. Baekhyun benar-benar membutuhkan lelaki itu saat ini juga. Ia tidak perduli apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya, karena yang lebih penting saat ini adalah ereksinya yang sangat menyiksa.

"T-tolonghh eunghh se-selamathh akh kanh a-akuhh, Park Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ NERDY CHANYEOL ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author :**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle :**

NERDY CHANYEOL (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :**

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Other cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating :**

M ++

 **Genre :**

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length :**

ONESHOOT

 **Disclaimer :**

Fanfict ini Yuta tulis berdasarkan plot yang di berikan oleh **Ka Joan** *ulalala~. Di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T ,Y STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa nerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning :**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE ! NC-21 ! DLDR ! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary :**

[ONESHOOT] NC-21! YAOI! Baekhyun terpaksa bercinta dengan Chanyeol -si murid nerd- setelah teman sialannya memberikan obat perangsang di minumannya, karena hanya Chanyeol lah yang tersisa di ruang perpustakaan itu. "Chanyeol, mungkin kau adalah lelaki yang beruntung karena aku benar-benar membutuhkan milikmu untuk memasukiku lubangku saat ini juga." "B-baekhyun sunbae k-kenapa kau telanjang di d-depanku?" (CHANBAEK) RnR!

 **Backsong :**

EXO – Lightsaber

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Chanyeol kembali memasuki ruang perpustakaan tersebut. Chanyeol nampak terlihat bingung dan hanya berdiam diri ketika Baekhyun mengunci pintu perpustakaan yang sudah sepi itu dengan wajah yang memerah. Baru saja Chanyeol ingin bertanya pada sunbae nya tersebut, tetapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun lebih dulu mendorong tubuhnya hingga ia berjalan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Chanyeol tentu mengenal siapa Baekhyun. Seorang lelaki yang terkenal paling cantik di sekolahannya tersebut. Bahkan ia sering mendapati Baekhyun tengah bercumbu dengan beberapa siswa tampan yang berbeda setiap harinya. Chanyeol tidak tahu tentang Baekhyun terlalu jauh, karena ia berpikir dirinya dan Baekhyun sangatlah jauh berbeda. Tentu Baekhyun tidak akan memandangnya dan juga karena ia terlalu takut walau hanya sekedar menyapa Baekhyun meskipun ia ingin sekali melakukannya.

Tetapi ketika ia baru saja selesai belajar di perpustakaan ini setelah pulang sekolah, ia tiba-tiba mendapati Baekhyun nampak seperti orang yang tengah sekarat. Tentu keadaan Baekhyun yang berkeringat juga ekspresi wajahnya yang meringis, membuat Chanyeol khawatir bukan main. Namun belum sempat ia bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sunbaenya tersebut, tetapi dirinya lebih dulu di tarik kembali memasuki perpustakaan ini.

Jika boleh jujur, Chanyeol sedikit penat karena sedari tadi membaca buku. Ia ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat, tetapi hal yang tak terduga justru terjadi. Terpaksa ia menunda keinginannya tersebut karena sepertinya Baekhyun membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Chanyeol ku mohon bantu aku saat ini juga," ucap Baekhyun sambil berdesis menahan hasratnya. Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun memaksanya duduk di salah satu kursi perpustakaan tersebut. Meskipun di ruangan ini sudah tidak ada satupun orang, tetapi tetap saja Chanyeol merasa gugup karena melihat wajah manis Baekhyun yang sudah memerah tersebut.

"S-sunbae sakit?"

Chanyeol terus mengawasi Baekhyun dari balik kacamata tebalnya. Menatap Baekhyun dengan takut-takut karena ia tidak ingin berbuat kesalahan pada sunbae cantiknya ini. Ia tidak ingin menjadi korban _bully_ oleh 'para kekasih' Baekhyun jika ia berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Terlebih mereka hanya berdua saja di ruangan ini. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada Baekhyun?

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba Baekhyun duduk di atas pangkuannya. Terlebih saat ini Baekhyun menggesek-gesekkan bokongnya tepat di atas kejantanannya. Dan Chanyeol semakin gelagapan ketika Baekhyun mulai melepaskan kancing seragamnya sendiri dengan dahi yang sudah berkeringat. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya sendiri kala matanya tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan leher dan bahu Baekhyun yang begitu indah.

"Cepathh lakukanhh eumhh kita selesaikan ini denganh ahh cepathh~"

Baekhyun sudah gelap mata. Ia bahkan tidak peduli lagi siapa yang akan membantunya kali ini. Ia tidak peduli jika laki-laki yang tersisa di sekolah ini hanyalah Chanyeol. Si lelaki culun yang sama sekali tidak membangkitkan nafsunya untuk bercinta. Tetapi entah kenapa kali ini berbeda, Baekhyun begitu merasa bernafsu pada Chanyeol meskipun ia tahu jika ini hanyalah karena efek obat perangsang itu.

Ingat, saat ini ia hanya membutuhkan penis Chanyeol. Bukan Chanyeol.

"Cepathh keluarkan penismuhh~" ucap Baekhyun sedikit merengek dengan putus asa. Ia sudah benar-benar tidak tahan karena penis mungilnya terasa amat gatal minta untuk di sentuh. Dan ia pikir Chanyeol terlalu banyak membuang waktunya karena nyatanya Chanyeol masih saja terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun.

Baekhyun menyempatkan dirinya untuk menatap Chanyeol dan kemudian ia bangkit dari atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Chanyeol dan kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menangkup wajah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, mungkin kau adalah lelaki yang beruntung karena aku benar-benar membutuhkan milikmu untuk memasukiku lubangku saat ini juga."

Baekhyun terus menatap mata Chanyeol dengan pandangan sayunya. Kemeja yang di kenakan oleh Baekhyun sudah nampak terbuka di bagian dada dan rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Seharusnya Chanyeol menerjanganya saat ini juga karena kondisinya yang sangat mengundang birahi. Tetapi kenapa Chanyeol justru menunduk dan terkesan mengabaikannya?

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun melepaskan tangkupan tangannya pada wajah Chanyeol dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol bisa bernafas lega karena Baekhyun mulai menjauh. Tetapi lagi-lagi ia harus membulatkan kedua matanya karena Baekhyun justru kembali melepaskan pakaian seragamnya sendiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Chanyeol tatap aku."

"B-baekhyun sunbae k-kenapa kau telanjang di d-depanku?"

Chanyeol yang panik, segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berlari mendekati Baekhyun bermaksud agar Baekhyun menghentikan apa yang dilakukannya. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun melepaskan pakaiannya di depannya karena ia tidak mungkin melihat tubuh polos Baekhyun begitu saja. Dan juga..

Kenapa Baekhyun bersikap aneh seperti ini? Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap Baekhyun yang sangat mengejutkan itu.

"Sunbae jangan lepaskan pakaianmu!"

Chanyeol sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya dan mencegah tangan Baekhyun agar berhenti melepaskan pakaiannya. Tangan Baekhyun nampak sedikit bergetar di dalam genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan dengan perlahan ia kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak melepaskan pakaianku bahkan disaat kita akan bercinta?" ucap Baekhyun dengan seringaiannya yang sangat manis.

"B-bercinta?"

Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol hingga genggaman tangannya terlepas dan ia segera melepaskan kacamata tebal Chanyeol yang sangat mengganggu itu lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Sunbae jangan lepaskan-"

"Chanyeol.. kau.."

Baekhyun sedikit tercengang dengan bibir yang menganga mendapati mata indah Chanyeol setelah ia membuang kacamata tebal itu. Chanyeol sangat tampan bahkan beribu-ribu kali lipat lebih tampan jika tidak mengenakan kacamata itu. Apakah benar Chanyeol yang berada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Chanyeol si culun itu? Tetapi kenapa..

Chanyeol bisa setampan ini?

Bolehkah Baekhyun segera ke permainan inti dimana Chanyeol menggenjot tubuhnya hingga dirinya klimaks?

"Chanyeol cepat setubuhi aku."

Chanyeol _jawdrop_. Hei, Chanyeol itu termasuk siswa yang sangat pintar bahkan nyaris jenius, jadi ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mencerna apa yang Baekhyun katakan barusan. Tetapi yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah..

Kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba memintanya untuk menyetubuhinya? Apakah Baekhyun sedang mabuk?

"Sunbae.. kau mabuk?"

 _Grep_

Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahan lagi, segera memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dengan kedua lengannya yang melingkar erat di pinggang Chanyeol. Kemudian ia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol dan menunjukkan wajah memohonnya. Entah setan darimana, Chanyeol justru mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun sehingga nafas mereka beradu. Dan sedetik kemudian Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya ketika bibir mereka berdua sudah menempel. Chanyeol lah yang memulai ciuman itu. Chanyeol sendiri pun tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa bersikap kurang ajar seperti ini terhadap sunbaenya tersebut. Tetapi apa pedulinya? Bukankah Baekhyun yang menginginkan semua ini? Lagi pula, tidak bohong Chanyeol pun sudah terlanjur tergoda pada Baekhyun.

"Mmphh~"

 _Damn!_

Desahan manis Baekhyun lolos begitu saja di sela ciuman mereka. Baekhyun cukup menikmati ciuman panas ini bersama Chanyeol, bahkan saat ini ia sudah memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Si _'Nerdy Chanyeol'_ yang ia kenal kini sudah berubah menjadi si _'Tampan Chanyeol'_ hanya dengan melepaskan kacamatanya saja. Dan bodohnya, kenapa ia baru menyadari jika Chanyeol itu sangat tampan?

Baekhyun mulai melumat bibir Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol sudah mulai terbawa oleh ciumannya. Bahkan Baekhyun sengaja meremas rambut Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang mana membuat Chanyeol terlihat berantakan sama seperti dirinya saat ini. Rambut yang selalu tersisir rapih dengan satu arah yang pas milik Chanyeol, kini sudah tergantikan dengan rambut yang berantakan membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya beranggapan jika Chanyeol adalah berandalan tampan. Berbanding terbalik dengan sosok aslinya yang merupakan si culun yang selalu meraih prestasi.

 _Bruk!_

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun terus melangkah mundur karena ciuman Chanyeol yang terus mendorong kepalanya. Hingga tubuhnya menyentuh sebuah meja baca yang memiliki tinggi sepinggang orang dewasa. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas meja itu dan menarik dasi Chanyeol agar Chanyeol menindih tubuhnya. Ia ingin segera menelanjangi Chanyeol agar mereka bisa melakukan seks dengan cepat.

"Cpkh!"

Baekhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan dengan gerakan cepat ia melepaskan seluruh kancing kemejanya. Kemudian ia melepaskan kemeja milik Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol kini berada dalam keadaan _topless_. Beruntung bagi Baekhyun karena sedari tadi Chanyeol hanya menuruti apa yang ia lakukan. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Baekhyun segera menurunkan resleting celana sekolah Chanyeol hingga penis Chanyeol mencuat begitu saja.

Baekhyun sempat terpukau dengan ukuran penis Chanyeol yang cukup besar. Tetapi ini bukanlah saatnya untuk mengagumi ukuran penis Chanyeol, karena ia harus segera menuntaskan hasratnya yang sudah di ujung tanduk tersebut. Baekhyun mengabaikan ekspresi yang di tunjukkan oleh Chanyeol dan nekad melepaskan celananya sendiri hingga lubang miliknya yang berwarna _pink_ segar itu terpampang jelas di hadapan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali berbaring dan ia mengangkang lebar tepat di depan penis Chanyeol yang sedikit mengacung.

"Cepat masuki aku dan perkosa aku dengan kasar hingga aku klimaks. Aku benar-benar tidak tahanhh~" Baekhyun meracau dengan kalimat vulgarnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan apapun lagi saat ini, karena kondisinya benar-benar dalam keadaan yang sangat genting.

Sedangkan Chanyeol masih nampak terdiam sambil memperhatikan penisnya bergantian dengan lubang Baekhyun. Ia tidak yakin untuk melakukan hal sejauh itu, ia bahkan belum pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya, dan ia tidak yakin ia bisa melakukannya.

"S-sunbae.. a-aku tidak bisa."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar dan dengan cepat ia menarik tengkuk Chanyeol kembali mengajaknya untuk berperang lidah. Ia melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan sangat kasar dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh Chanyeol yang menindihnya kembali. Diam-diam ia meraih penis Chanyeol dengan satu tangannya dan mengarahkan penis itu pada lubangnya. Chanyeol sempat ingin protes tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena Baekhyun lebih dulu berbisik padanya dengan suara yang sangat sensual.

"Aku milikmuhh.. tampan."

 _Jlebbb~_

"Ahh~"

Chanyeol menggeram karena merasakan penisnya terpijit ketika menerobos masuk ke lubang Baekhyun. Ia tidak pernah merasakan rasa nikmat ini sebelumnya dan itu membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Dengan waktu yang singkat, Chanyeol berubah menjadi frustasi akan rasa nikmat dan reflek ia menggerakkan penisnya maju mundur keluar masuk di lubang sempit Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun mendesah keras karena akhirnya hasratnya terpenuhi. Kemudian ia membantu Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya maju mundur karena ia pun ingin merasakan kenikmatan saat penis Chanyeol menyentuh prostatnya.

"Akhh akkh anghh Chanhh yeolhh~"

Baekhyun menjerit setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan gerakan Chanyeol yang nampak kaku, sepertinya ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Chanyeol. Hahaha lihatlah! Betapa manisnya Chanyeol saat ini ketika tengah menyetubuhinya?

"Ini yang pertama untukmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tawa kecilnya mendapati wajah gelagapan dari Chanyeol. Sangat tidak cocok dengan kondisi Chanyeol yang sudah nampak seperti lelaki brengsek. Jauh berbeda dengan sosok Chanyeol yang biasanya.

"N-ne sunbae ahh~"

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengocok penis mungilnya sendiri sambil menikmati genjotan yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol. Ia sangat menikmati persetubuhannya dengan Chanyeol kali ini. Namun Baekhyun sedikit tersentak ketika Chanyeol menahan tangannya dan mengambil alih aktivitasnya yang sedang mengocok penisnya sendiri. Kemudian dengan lembut Chanyeol mulai mengocok penis mungil Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya. Seketika membuat Baekhyun melayang dan Baekhyun memijit kepalanya karena merasa frustasi akan rasa nikmat.

"Anghh Chanyeolhh!"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendapati ekspresi frustasi yang di tunjukkan oleh Baekhyun. Kemudian ia meraih dagu Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya yang lain, tanpa mengentikan genjotannya pada lubang Baekhyun dan kocokan tangannya pada penis Baekhyun. Terpaksa membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap mata Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya dengan dalam.

"Kenapa kau memaksaku untuk melakukan hal ini sunbae?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha untuk menahan geramannya karena rasa nikmat.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru melemparkan pertanyaan balik pada Chanyeol. Namun bodohnya Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Baekhyun.

"Ini sangat nikmat dan sangat manis," jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku baru menyadari ternyata kau setampan ini, Chanyeol. Kenapa selalu menutupi ketampananmu ini eoh?"

"Aku tidak menutupinya sunbae. Aku memang tidak menyukai tampilan yang berlebihan seperti ini."

 _Clokhh clokhh clokkhh_

Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya sendiri menahan desahannya ketika Chanyeol semakin dalam menusukkan penisnya kedalam lubangnya. Tangan Chanyeol masih mengocok penis Baekhyun dan masih memegang dagu Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mampu memeluk leher Chanyeol dan mengusap wajah tampan Chanyeol yang sudah berkeringat terlihat sangat seksi.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku," ucap Baekhyun. Kemudian tanpa menjawab, Chanyeol menyatukan kembali bibir keduanya dan semakin mempercepat genjotannya pada lubang Baekhyun sehingga tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak di atas meja perpustakaan yang menjadi saksi bisu permainan cinta mereka. Membuat Baekhyun benar-benar frustasi dan ia memutuskan untuk melayani lumatan Chanyeol tak kalah kasar.

Hingga tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Baekhyun merasakan penis Chanyeol semakin membesar menandakan Chanyeol akan tiba pada klimaksnya. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun, kocokan tangan besar Chanyeol dan tusukkan Chanyeol pada lubangnya terasa amat nikmat dan ia rasa sesaat lagi ia akan tiba pada klimaksnya sama seperti Chanyeol. Dan dengan beberapa dorongan lagi, Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sudah meraih orgasmenya.

 _Crott crott crott!_

Cairan milik Chanyeol ia biarkan memenuhi lubangnya, sedangkan cairannya sendiri menyembur dan mengotori tangan Chanyeol karena nyatanya tangan Chanyeol masih menggenggam penisnya. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah dan tubuh Chanyeol ambruk begitu saja di atas tubuhnya. Baekhyun sedikit mengembangkan senyumannya dan ia memeluk tubuh besar Chanyeol yang sudah berhasil memuaskannya ini. Ia benar-benar berterima kasih pada Chanyeol, dan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa terhadap Chanyeol setelah mereka selesai dengan aktivitas panas ini.

"Harus dengan cara apa aku berterima kasih padamu, Chanyeol?" bisik Baekhyun tepat di samping telinga Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol nampak masih terengah-engah mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Baekhyun sunbae."

 _Deg!_

Reflek Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Chanyeol. Apakah Chanyeol sadar dalam mengatakan hal itu? Ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikiran untuk menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kemarin malam.. bukankah kau mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku?"

Chanyeol bangkit dari atas tubuh Baekhyun dan memperhatikan ekspresi terkejut yang ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun saat ini. Masih dengan bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang bertautan, Chanyeol berusaha untuk mendesak Baekhyun agar mau mengakui perbuatan yang telah di lakukannya kemarin malam.

"K-kau mengingatnya?"

Chanyeol menyeringai setelah mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Kau kira aku bodoh? Kau kira aku tidak mengetahui jika kau bahkan sudah menyadari ketampananku sejak lama, Baekhyun sunbae."

"T-tapi semalam kau mabuk. D-dan aku hanya membantumu untuk pulang kerumahmu," ucap Baekhyun dengan gugup.

"Aku hanya berpura-pura mabuk. Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan firasatku. Dan ternyata benar.."

"..kau memang menyukaiku, sunbae."

"Kenapa kau berbeda? Kenapa kau membuatku.. tidak mengerti?" Lirih Baekhyun sambil terus menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau yang membuatku tidak mengerti, sunbae."

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan mencabut penisnya dari lubang Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. Kemudian ia membenarkan celananya dan meraih kemeja seragamnya yang sempat di lempar oleh Baekhyun. Membiarkan Baekhyun masih terbaring di atas meja baca tersebut, tanpa ingin melirik ke arah Baekhyun sedikitpun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang memperhatikan apa yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol, memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisinya dan mengancingkan kembali seragam sekolahnya. Ia masih terduduk di tepi meja dan ia terdiam cukup lama sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Aku mengaku. Aku memang menyukaimu," lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya yang ingin keluar dari ruangan itu dan ia terdiam setelah mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun. Sesaat ia merapihkan kondisinya kembali seperti semula, yaitu mengenakan kacamata tebalnya dan juga merapihkan tatanan rambutnya. Namun tanpa terduga, Chanyeol justru menyunggingkan senyum miringnya dan tetap berdiri membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Menyukaiku? Tetapi kenapa kau masih saja bercumbu bahkan berhubungan badan dengan lelaki lain?"

Sontak Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya memandang punggung lebar Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak percayanya. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol mengetahui itu semua? Apakah Chanyeol mengikutinya dan mengawasinya secara diam-diam?

"Aku.. memiliki sebuah alasan kenapa aku melakukan itu semua."

Baekhyun turun dari meja perpustakaan tersebut dan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Chanyeol. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan karena ia tidak ingin berada di tempat ini bersama Chanyeol. Ini akan sangat menyikasanya. Dan juga.. bukankah urusannya sudah selesai? Ia sudah tidak ereksi lagi dan lebih baik ia kembali ke rumahnya dan melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya bersama Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku."

Kalimat terakhir yang Baekhyun ucapkan setelah ia melewati tubuh Chanyeol begitu saja. Ia tidak kuasa hanya untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol, maka dari itu ia hanya menunduk dan terus berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tangan Chanyeol menahan tangannya dan terpaksa membuatnya untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku?" ucap Chanyeol sambil terus mencengkram tangan Baekhyun dengan kuat.

"Lupakan semuanya. Aku harus segera kembali," ucap Baekhyun dengan datar.

"Jadilah kekasihku. Dan katakan apa alasan yang membuatmu harus melakukan itu semua dengan banyak lelaki."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak nampak berpikir. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan cengkraman tangan Chanyeol pada tangannya. Sangat erat dan entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat keras ketika Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya padanya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu."

Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun melepaskan cengkaraman tangan Chanyeol dan benar-benar beranjak darisana. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang nampak kecewa bercampur terkejut dengan respon yang ia dapat darinya. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli, meskipun ia memang menyukai Chanyeol tetapi ia tidak mungkin menjadi kekasih Chanyeol. Tentu ia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Chanyeol karena kebiasaan buruknya. Ia tidak ingin membagi masalahnya dengan Chanyeol.

Ya, Baekhyun memiliki sebuah masalah dan tidak ada yang mengetahui masalahnya kecuali dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan. Ia memiliki sebuah alasan kenapa ia menjadi sosok yang jalang seperti ini, dan ia memohon agar semua orang membiarkan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia tidak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun, maka dari itu ia tidak ingin menganggu siapapun.

 _'Aku akan berusaha membuatmu untuk mengatakan semuanya padaku, sunbae.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ NERDY CHANYEOL ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun berjalan menuju ke kelasnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak semangat. Tidak seperti biasanya ia bersikap begitu tidak peduli dengan apa yang berada di sekitarnya. Bahkan ia mengabaikan panggilan Kris yang terlihat ingin mengajaknya untuk 'melakukan sesuatu'. Baekhyun hanya menjawab 'Aku sedang tidak enak badan dan aku ingin beristirahat sebentar' pada Kris. Padahal biasanya Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati menerima tawaran Kris yang mengajaknya untuk bercinta. Entahlah, Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya setelah apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Chanyeol kemarin.

 _Brukk!_

Baekhyun melemparkan tasnya ke atas meja dan ia duduk di kursinya. Dimana sahabat sialan satu-satunya itu sudah duduk tepat di sampingnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Luhan?

"Aku akan mentraktirmu selama satu bulan penuh di kantin sekolah," ucap Luhan dengan hati-hati karena mendapati Baekhyun yang murung tidak seperti biasanya.

"Seharusnya aku membunuhmu saat ini juga, tetapi aku benar-benar tidak berselera untuk membunuhmu. Mungkin akan aku lakukan lain kali," ucap Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya yang ia topangkan di atas meja.

"Katakan apa yang sudah terjadi? Dengan siapa kau melampiaskannya?"

"Chanyeol. Kau puas?"

Luhan nampak terkejut dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Jadi, apakah mereka benar-benar melakukannya? Jadi? Apakah rencananya berhasil?

"Aku belum puas sebelum kau mengakui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu dengan Chanyeol kemarin malam."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang ke arah sahabat sialannya tersebut.

"Kau tidak harus melakukannya, Lu. Aku memang menyukainya tetapi kau tidak harus memaksaku untuk bercinta dengannya."

Luhan menunduk merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya kemarin. Niatnya hanya ingin memastikan hubungan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol, tetapi yang ia dapati justru sebaliknya. Ia justru membuat Baekhyun marah seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Luhan.

"Semuanya sudah terjadi. Dan untuk jawaban atas pertanyaanmu itu, aku tidak menjalani hubungan apapun dengan Chanyeol. Aku hanya menyukainya secara sepihak."

"Maafkan aku, Byun Baekhyun. Aku hanya masih tidak menyangka jika kau benar-benar menyukai si culun itu. Kau itu cantik dan banyak lelaki tampan yang mengejarmu, tetapi kenapa kau justru memilih hoobae aneh itu."

"Dia pintar. Dan dia baik. Dia menolongku saat aku hampir saja di celakai oleh segerombolan preman. Sejak saat itu, aku menyukainya secara diam-diam. Dan ternyata.. dia menyadarinya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan para kekasihmu?"

"Kekasih? Jika yang kau maksud itu adalah partner seksku, maka aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan mereka. Aku hanya.. menginginkan uang mereka. Karena setelah aku memuaskan mereka, mereka akan memberikanku banyak uang."

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Baekhyun memandang tidak suka pada Hyungnya yang baru saja tiba di rumah mereka. Lay -Hyung Baekhyun- nampak mabuk dan berjalan dengan linglung melewatinya begitu saja menuju kamarnya sendiri. Baekhyun terus menatap tajam sang kakak tanpa berkedip sedetikpun. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terletak di seberangnya dan wow.. jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, dan sang kakak baru tiba di rumahnya._

 _Apakah yang di lakukan oleh Lay adalah hal yang wajar?_

 _Mungkin terdengar wajar karena pekerjaan Lay adalah sebagai lelaki penghibur di sebuah club malam. Sudah lama sekali Lay bekerja sebagai lelaki murahan hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka karena sejak 3 tahun lalu. Kedua orangtua mereka meninggal dunia karena sebuah kecelakaan pesawat._

 _Tidak ada yang menginginkan kehancuran seperti ini, terutama Baekhyun. Ia sangat membenci kehidupannya saat ini, terlebih satu-satu orang yang ia miliki menjalani kehidupan yang amat sangat tidak layak. Sudah ratusan kali ia membentak sang kakak untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya, tetapi sudah ratusan kali pula Lay mengabaikan perkataannya dan tetap melakukan pekerjaannya._

 _Posisi Baekhyun saat ini serba salah, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk meringankan beban sang kakak. Ia hanyalah seorang pelajar yang masih harus belajar hingga ia lulus. Ia tidak mungkin bekerja karena pernah sekali ia mencoba bekerja paruh waktu, Lay memergokinya dan melarangnya untuk bekerja. Bahkan Lay mengancam akan pergi meninggalkannya jika ia masih bersikeras untuk bekerja. Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun tidak pernah berniat untuk bekerja lagi karena ia tidak ingin Lay pergi meninggalkannya._

 _"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membiarkanmu terus bekerja keras seorang diri hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku, Hyung?"_

 _Lay menghentikan langkahnya dan ia hanya berdecih menanggapi perkataan sang adik. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan muaknya._

 _"Kita sudah ratusan kali membahas hal ini, Byun Baekhyun. Kau hanya perlu belajar dengan baik hingga lulus dan tidak seharusnya kau memperdulikan pekerjaanku. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Lay dengan nada bicara yang sedikit meninggi._

 _"Baik-baik saja? Di setubuhi oleh banyak laki-laki setiap harinya kau pikir kau akan baik-baik saja? Seharusnya kau berpikir!"_

 _"Bicaralah dengan sopan pada Hyungmu sendiri, Byun Baekhyun!"_

 _"KAU BISA MENDAPATKAN PEKERJAAN YANG LEBIH BAIK LAGI HYUNG!" Baekhyun berbalik membentak Lay. Airmata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya karena jujur saja dadanya terasa amat sesak mendapati kondisi Lay yang nampak lelah setiap malamnya._

 _"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, Baekhyun. Cukup jadilah adik yang baik. Hanya itu yang aku inginkan darimu setelah apa yang aku lakukan untukmu selama ini."_

 _Lay melemah. Kemudian ia melemparkan tas miliknya dan mulai melepaskan pakaiannya. Ia benar-benar lelah dan kepalanya terasa amat pusing. Ia sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk sekedar bertengkar dengan sang adik._

 _"Aku membenci Lay Hyung yang sekarang! Kau sudah berubah, Hyung!"_

 _Lay hanya memandang Baekhyun yang sudah berlari meninggalkannya. Kemudian ia hanya mampu menghela nafasnya saat mendengar pintu kamar yang Baekhyun banting. Ia pun merasa bersalah dan sangat lelah dengan pekerjaan ini, tetapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain karena hanya dengan pekerjaan seperti ini ia mampu mendapatkan uang yang banyak dalam waktu yang singkat._

 _"Byun Baekhyun.. maafkan Hyung, Aku berjanji akan berhenti dari pekerjaan ini jika aku memiliki waktu yang tepat."_

 _Lay menunduk dan menangis di atas ranjangnya. Namun tak lama kemudian ia memejamkan kedua matanya menuju ke alam mimpi. Dimana di dalam mimpi itu ia bisa merasakan apa yang tidak bisa ia rasakan di dunia nyata._

 _Di sisi lain, Baekhyun menangis seorang diri dikamarnya menyesali kehidupannya yang jauh dari kata normal. Seharusnya ia bisa menjadi adik yang baik bagi Lay, tetapi rasa egoisnya jauh lebih besar hanya karena ia tidak menyukai pekerjaan sang kakak. Lalu apakah ia harus mengikuti takdir yang sudah di berikan oleh Tuhan untuknya tanpa melakukan apapun untuk membantu Lay?_

 _Hingga pada suatu ketika ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kai yang sedang mabuk di sekolah mereka. Kai menarik tangannya dan tiba-tiba menyudutkannya di pojok kelas, tanpa ia duga Kai justru melumat bibirnya dan nyaris memperkosanya. Baekhyun menangis dan berteriak, tetapi hal yang di lakukannya hanyalah sia-sia karena di kelas ini hanya tersisa mereka berdua saja. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun terpaksa melayani nafsu Kai hingga Kai tersadar dari mabuknya._

 _Baekhyun hanya menangis dan Kai merasa bersalah karena telah bertindak seperti lelaki brengsek pada Baekhyun. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun memaafkan apa yang telah Kai lakukan tetapi dengan satu syarat, yaitu membayarnya._

 _Baekhyun benar-benar putus asa dengan kehidupannya dan ia rasa tidak ada salahnya jika ia memanfaatkan apa yang Tuhan berikan untuk dirinya. Ia cantik dan karena kecantikannya tersebut ia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan uang tanpa harus bekerja. Kai menyetujuinya dan membayar Baekhyun dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Dan berawal dari sana, Baekhyun mulai berpikir ia bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak uang lagi jika saja ia melakukannya dengan banyak lelaki. Baekhyun semakin terjerat oleh 'pekerjaannya', dan ia pikir saat ini ia tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hyungnya._

 _Hingga pada suatu malam, setelah ia kembali dari rumah Kris -lelaki yang sering menyewanya selain Kai- ia berada dalam keadaan yang amat sangat mengantuk, hingga ia tidak menyadari ternyata ada beberapa pria yang membuntutinya. Ia hampir saja di perkosa kembali jika saja tidak ada lelaki tinggi yang lebih dulu menolongnya. Baekhyun tidak mengetahui siapa lelaki itu dan memutuskan untuk berlindung di balik punggung lelaki itu. Baekhyun merasa tidak asing dengan pahlawannya ini, tetapi ia masih tidak mampu mengingatnya._

 _Hingga tidak lama kemudian, tanpa ia sadari pahlawannya ini ternyata sudah berhasil mengusir segerombolan pria jahat tadi. Baekhyun tentu mengucapkan banyak terima kasih tetapi pahlawannya itu justru ambruk ke pelukannya dan ia rasa lelaki ini tengah mabuk. Baekhyun sedikit panik, kemudian memutuskan untuk mencari identitas lelaki ini di dompetnya. Siapa tahu, ia bisa mengantarkan lelaki ini kembali kerumahnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih._

 _"Park.. Chan.. Yeol?"_

 _Baekhyun sedikit tidak percaya setelah ia mendapati kartu pelajar yang ada di dompet lelaki ini. Ternyata lelaki ini berada di satu sekolah yang sama dengannya. Setelah ia mendapatkan alamat rumah lelaki ini, ia segera menghentikan sebuah taksi dan mengantarkan lelaki ini hingga kerumahnya._

 _"Terima kasih telah menjadi pahlawanku.. Park Chanyeol."_

 ** _Flashback End_**

"Aku memiliki banyak alasan kenapa aku bisa menyukainya. Tetapi aku terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan perasaanku padanya. Aku tidak peduli dengan penampilannya, dan aku rasa.. aku menyesal karena tidak menerima perasaannya."

Luhan menjatuhkan dagunya merasa terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"C-Chanyeol.. menyatakan perasaannya padamu? A-apakah dia.. memintamu untuk menjadi seorang kekasih?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah.

"Ya. Tetapi aku sadar jika aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untuknya. Kau bahkan sudah mengetahuinya, Lu."

"Kurasa itu bukanlah masalah jika Chanyeol bisa menerimamu apa adanya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan tersenyum dan sedikit melirik ke arah belakang Baekhyun.

"Lihatlah ke belakang. Chanyeol berada di belakangmu sedari tadi," ucap Luhan.

Sontak Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan terkejutnya. Namun Chanyeol justru tersenyum dan semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku mendengar yang kau katakan. Apakah benar kau menyesal karena tidak menerima perasaanku kemarin, Baekhyun sunbae?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ NERDY CHANYEOL ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah berada di perpustakaan sekolah. Chanyeol lah yang meminta Baekhyun untuk bertemu disini setelah pulang sekolah dimana tidak ada siswa yang berada di perpustakaan ini. Chanyeol hanya ingin memperjelas perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun karena ia yakin jika apa yang dirasakannya selama ini adalah benar. Benar jika ia menyukai Baekhyun setelah kejadian dimana Baekhyun mengantarnya hingga kerumah saat ia mabuk.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak benar-benar mabuk. Ia hanya sedikit mabuk karena frustasi setelah melihat Baekhyun bermesraan dengan lelaki lain di sekolahnya tadi siang. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa frustasi setelah menyaksikan hal itu, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk sedikit minum agar ia mampu melupakan kejadian itu. Namun bayangan saat Baekhyun bermesraan dengan lelaki lain tidak kunjung menghilang dari pikirannya dan itu membuatnya benar-benar frustasi.

Dan pada saat ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya karena hari sudah semakin malam, tanpa di duga Baekhyun justru datang secara tiba-tiba dan menahan tubuhnya yang hampir saja ambruk karena pusing yang menyerang kepalanya. Ia pikir ia hanya berhalusinasi, namun sayangnya semua ini adalah kenyataan. Baekhyun memang benar-benar berada di sampingnya dan bahkan memegang lengannya bermaksud agar ia tidak terjatuh.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang untuk membantuku? Aku sedang sangat frustasi pada malam itu."

Chanyeol memulai pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun ketika ia memastikan sudah tidak ada seorangpun siswa yang berada di perpustakaan ini. Ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun yang nampak masih terdiam enggan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau tahu? Aku mabuk karena terus memikirkanmu yang bermesraan dengan lelaki lain," lanjut Chanyeol. Sontak membuat Baekhyun langsung menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Apa aku salah jika aku membantu lelaki yang aku sukai? Aku tahu kau tidak sebodoh penampilanmu, Park Chanyeol."

"Dan aku tahu kau tidak sekuat dan setegar penampilanmu, Byun Baekhyun."

Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Terus menatap wajah cantik itu dan sedetik kemudian ia melemparkan kacamata tebalnya dan mengusak rambutnya sendiri agar terlihat berantakan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan jika kau berdekatan dengan lelaki lain hanya karena uang, sunbae?"

"Kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, lalu untuk apa aku mengatakan hal itu padamu?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan ia menarik dagu Baekhyun agar terus menatapnya, kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangan Baekhyun ke arah meja yang sudah menjadi saksi bisu permainan cinta mereka kemarin.

"Tidak memiliki hubungan apapun? Lalu apa yang kita lakukan kemarin disana? Aku tidak membayarmu dan kenapa kau merelakan tubuhmu begitu saja untukku?"

Baekhyun bungkam tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi pada Chanyeol. Ia sudah benar-benar tersudut oleh perkataan Chanyeol.

"Asal kau tahu, semua ini sudah di rencanakan."

 _Deg!_

"Aku lah yang meminta Luhan untuk memberikan obat perangsang itu padamu. Dan ternyata berhasil. Aku berhasil mendapatkanmu, Baekhyun sunbae."

Chanyeol kembali menarik dagu Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun singkat. Kemudian ia tersenyum setelah ia berhasil mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau tahu jika aku tidaklah sebodoh penampilanku? Aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku lagi, dan aku harus segera menyampaikan ini padamu."

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun membuka sedikit bibirnya untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku bahkan rela berubah menjadi lelaki brengsek agar aku bisa mendapatkanmu, Baekhyun sunbae. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tidak berpenampilan seperti lelaki culun saat ini di hadapanmu."

Kemudian Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sunbae."

"Aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk membalas perasaanku, Chanyeol. Aku tidak pantas untukmu, aku bukanlah lelaki yang tepat untukmu."

"Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin. Aku ingin mencintaimu dan apa salahnya jika aku sedikit memaksa lelaki yang nyatanya juga mencintaiku?"

"Chanyeol aku-"

"Cukup dengan terus mencintaiku, sunbae. Aku tidak peduli akan apapun."

"Jangan lakukan itu pada siapapun," ucap Baekhyun dengan cepat. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, sunbae?"

"Jangan berubah untuk orang lain."

"Kau menerima cintaku, sunbae?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dengan sangat erat.

"Aku akan terus mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

"Terima kasih, sunbae."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ NERDY CHANYEOL ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _[ Baekhyun POV ]_**

Aku kira semua lelaki yang berpenampilan culun seperti Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang lugu dan polos tidak mengerti akan hal apapun. Nyatanya aku salah, Chanyeol tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan karena Chanyeol lebih pintar dalam hal apapun ketimbang diriku. Dia mengajarkan dan menunjukkan banyak hal yang tidak aku ketahui sebelumnya. Dan atas sikapnya itu, aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

Saat ini aku sudah menjadi kekasih Chanyeol. Mungkin kalian akan terkejut karena aku sudah tidak melayani beberapa pria hanya untuk mendapatkan uang. Kalian tahu alasannya?

Pertama, Chanyeol tentu akan melarangku untuk melakukan hal itu. Dan yang kedua, Lay Hyung sudah merubah kehidupan kami menjadi lebih baik. Ya, Lay Hyung menikah dengan salah seorang pelanggannya, dan beruntung pelanggan Lay Hyung itu adalah seseorang yang sangat kaya raya. Meskipun lelaki itu sudah pernah menikah sebelumnya, tetapi sepertinya ia terlihat sangat mencintai Lay Hyung dan aku yakin ia tidak akan menyakiti Lay Hyung.

Namanya adalah Suho. Dan saat ini mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Lay Hyung mengatakan padaku jika ia tidak bercinta dengan banyak lelaki, tetapi ia hanya bercinta dengan satu orang lelaki saja. Yaitu Suho Hyung. Aku cukup terkejut, tetapi kemudian aku berpikir.. bukankah semuanya sudah menjadi lebih baik? Jadi apa yang harus di permasalahkan lagi?

Terlebih aku sudah mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak berkat suami Lay Hyung. Juga dengan kehadiran Chanyeol di kehidupanku, membuatku bersemangat untuk menjalani hidupku bersamanya. Ia membuatku merasa sangat berarti dan ia tidak pernah mengecewakanku sama sekali. Chanyeol sangat mencintaiku meskipun penampilannya tidak berubah, masih tetap menjadi seorang yang culun kkk~

Ia terus mengatakan padaku jika ia nyaman dengan penampilannya, dan tentu aku menyetujuinya karena dengan penampilan yang seperti itu, maka tidak akan ada seorangpun yang berniat untuk merebut Chanyeol dari pelukanku. Hanya akulah satu-satunya orang yang boleh melihat ketampanannya, selamanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau rela menjadi sosok yang brengsek hanya karena diriku. Apa kau akan menjadi sosok yang brengsek hanya di hadapanku?"

Aku bertanya pada kekasihku saat kami berdua tengah berada di kantin. Sedari tadi Chanyeol hanya terfokus pada makanannya, maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk mengajaknya berbicara.

"Tentu saja, sunbae."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku saat mendapatkan jawaban yang amat singkat darinya. Ia memang bersikap dengan sangat formal jika kami tengah berada di keramaian, berbeda sekali dengan sosoknya saat kami tengah berdua saja.

"Chanyeol, apa kau mempunyai kepribadian ganda?"

Pertanyaanku sukses membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Inilah saat-saat yang paling aku tunggu, dimana saat ia mengakui semuanya padaku.

"Aku hanya akan berubah pada dirimu, sunbae. Aku tidak akan berubah untuk oranglain, dan aku akan tetap menjadi seperti ini di hadapan banyak orang."

Aku nampak tertarik dengan jawabannya, kemudian aku memutuskan untuk mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya dan memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanyaku.

"Kenapa kau hanya berubah pada diriku saja? Bolehkah aku mengetahui alasannya, Chanyeol?"

Aku sedikit terkejut saat ia justru tersenyum dan mencubit hidungku dengan gemas. Hey, apakah ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannku?

"Aku mencintaimu, sunbae. Hanya itu alasanku."

Baiklah, aku akan menganggap Chanyeol sebagai lelaki yang unik. Aku sangat mencintainya karena ia benar-benar berbeda dari oranglain. Aku tidak akan menyesali pilihanku kali ini.

"Baiklah jika seperti itu.."

 _Cup!_

Aku memutuskan untuk mengecup singkat bibirnya tidak peduli jika banyak orang yang berada di sekitar kami, dan aku tersenyum puas saat mendapati ekspresi terkejutnya.

"..aku juga mencintaimu. Jadilah si _Nerdy Chanyeol_ di hadapan banyak orang, dan jadilah si _Bastard Chanyeol_ hanya di hadapanku."

"Baiklah, sunbae."

 _ **[ Baekhyun POV End ]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END. FIN.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

FF ONESHOOT nya kali ini kayanya gagal deh wkwk

Soalnya bingung mau bikin konfliknya kaya gimana. Semoga Ka Jo puas(?) yang sama FF ONESHOOT ini :'D

Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Amin.

Si Nedy Chanyeol akan berubah menjadi Si Bastard Chanyeol kalo di depan Baekhyun doang. Leh ugha wkwk

OK, JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA.

REVIEW APA AJA TERSERAH, YANG PENTING REVIEW *di gampar

Biar ga sepi-sepi amat gitu FF nya. Ka Jo juga jangan lupa review yaakkk :'D

POKOKNYA REVIEWNYA YUTA TUNGGU BIAR YUTA MAKIN SEMANGAT LAGI NULISNYA ERR ELELELE~

LAST!

JANGAN JADI SIDERS YAA~

TERIMA KASIH UDAH BACA FF YUTA INI~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


End file.
